Happily Wedded After
by ForAllTheOtherReasons
Summary: Saying 'I do', is the easy part when it comes to true love. But a wedding between a Rebel and a Royal ensures there is more conflict into that. As a continuation to a Daring Quest and since it was suggested by so many, here it is, the story in which Daring and Cerise find their happily ever after (hopefully). So far is a one shot, might come to be a serie. Darise. Enjoy
1. As it never was

**Hi!Can't believe I am once more here, but since so many liked my stories and many more asked for this one, I will give it a shot. Although I can't make any promises regarding this story, I will try to update further chapters.**

* * *

The bells echoed through all the kingdom dressed in white, the doves flew across the blue sky, the cheers were heard across the land… the wedding day had finally come.

The happiest moment ever after, where all dreams come true. It all was just as it should be. Daring was waiting at the end of the aisle, looking hexpectantly for his beloved bride to walk towards him so they could exchange vows and swear their true love to one another, so they would never be apart again. At the front row, the Bad Wolf Hood family sat, waiting for their youngest to appear, while in the opposite row, across the aisle, the Royals awaited just the same to witness an event that had never before happened. A Royal was marring a Rebel, a beastly prince was to espouse a wolf hooded girl. But none of that mattered. Not to him anyways. He was finally doing what his true heart desired, he was no longer bound to a destiny, or a path. He had taken his decision, and he had decided to marry Cerise.

Just then, the music started, announcing her arrival. All guests stood up as the doors swung open, and the silhouette of Cerise appeared in sight, with a halo of light behind her. Daring felt like a jolt of renewed energy, suddenly, the future not only seemed less scary, but it felt brighter.

It all came down to this moment, the exchange of rings, the vows, the undeniable, 'I do' and the moment in which they shared a kiss to treasure for the rest of their lives. It was hard to believe how perfect it all was… If it had only started that way, that is…

* * *

 _5 days before the wedding_

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Cerise questioned her best friend again.

"I'm sure!" Darling giggled "Ramona is your sister, she should be your maid of honor, that's the right thing"

"I know, but -"

"I am still going to be one of your maids, so don't worry! You should be thinking of other things. Like your first dance, or the cake or something else! This day is all about you" she walked towards her, looking at her through the reflection "and you look gorgeous in your mother's dress" she added.

Cerise blushed like her name sake, a smile spreading in her features "Thanks" she swirled in front of the mirror, she really liked it "I am surprised she had one, since her wedding was a secret and all"

"Well, I'm glad she did, otherwise the counselor would had make you wear a traditional royal gown"

"More royal traditions and this wedding would be an official act more than a true love union" Cerise mocked, but her words did carry some resentment. She knew all too well she was marring a prince and by doing so, she would become queen and take part of the responsibilities in the kingdom, but still, she just wanted to feel the same joy she did back when Daring proposed. It was just the two of them being madly in love, not signing a contract.

"I know how dreadful it can be, you have been doing a great job, though" Darling said brightly "the formalities and solemnities are just part of being a Royal. You must really love my brother if you are still going through with this"

"More than you can possibly imagine" Cerise mumbled.

Darling smiled at that, just then her phone vibrated "Speaking of which" she told herself a bit distraught but ignored it by the time being "Come on, go outside so your family can look at you, Granny and Red had been waiting long to see you like that" she chuckled.

"Ok, I'm going" she left the room.

Just then Darling picked up her phone "What do you mean _she_ is **_not_** coming?!"

* * *

"Is it really necessary for me to wear this much jewelry?" Daring asked while yet another medal was put on his chest.

"Come on, bro" Dexter smirked "I remembered you wanting to wear far more medals in Legacy Day"

"Yeah, that was back in school" he countered "Before things changed so much"

"You mean, before you changed" Dexter said slyly.

"Well, yes…" he looked at his reflection "I just want this wedding to be more simple. If it were for Cerise, we would have a small gathering in the woods, and I would have loved to grant that, but-"

"But you are going to become king" his brother finished "and it has to be officiated in the kingdom as custom dictates"

"Yes" Daring exhaled "so, if I can keep all this extravaganza to a minimum, it would be best"

"Hey, I know the wedding is important. But it's just an event, what really matters, what truly can make you happy is what comes after. You are going to be married! Cerise will be your wife, you will be together"

Daring beamed heartedly, lost in thought "That is all I ever wanted"

"Then, just smile your way through this madness, it will be worth it. Even better, try to enjoy it"

"Thank you, Dext. You truly are a great best man"

"Welcome"

* * *

Thanks for all the support! This cahpter goes to PRINCESS MH, who sure supported and encourage me to do this fic. I thank as well the many other writers that have supported/followed my fics, a special thanks to PitchBlackRose. So I really hope I can keep writting, although I am really overwhelmed with some other thing right now. So I won't say goodbye, luckily this is more like a 'until next time'. So, yeah, until next time...


	2. Gathered

**Hello! I know it's been a LONG time, like forever after, but since the 4th of February was my first year anniversary in FanFic, since I first published a story and since this weekend was my B-day, I've decided to share a little part two that has been dusting in my desktop for a while now. I hope you'll enjoy this little present ;)**

* * *

"So we have to practice the drive from the main street to the doors of the church, the carriage will park there, and you will have to wave and smile and make it inside, where your future husband Prince Charming will be awaiting"

"Daring, yes" Cerise said about to roll her eyes at the counselor looking outside the window of the limousine "is he joining us today?"

"Oh no! Your highness is very busy with the preparations as well" he pulled out the scroll "and you must meet with the royal guard so they can present arms, then…" he unfolded the scroll even further down.

Cerise felt her eyes switching color to yellow, she had felt caged for so long now, trapped in all this.

"Ok, we can slow down now" Darling said coolly settling more comfortably in her seat "I know the guard personally, we can arrange a less formal meeting. Plus, my brother most be at the verge of exhaustion as well. As a matter of fact, I called him ten minutes ago, so we can have lunch together. There Dexter, he and I can settle the division of the land by birthright and the lovely couple can have some time to themselves"

Cerise found herself smiling hugely, her friend had that unique way of having her back every time.

"But, Princess, the schedule..."

"I am princess, am I not? And Cerise here is about to become Queen, it would be wise to hear the opinion of your future monarch"

"Wha-why of course" he nodded "milady"

"Good" Darling smirked knowingly, then winking towards Cerise to whisper "Don't worry, you'll learn the tricks"

Cerise sighted relieved passing a hand through her hair wiggling her ears in the process, the motion always seemed to calm her down, it was a habit she developed from all those years she had to wear the hood.

The limousine pulled by the road and both girls jumped out getting into a restaurant, very different to what they had been used to back in school.

In the entrance where the Charming brothers gallantly waiting.

Cerise couldn't help but to run to his arms

"Daring!"

He immediately irradiated his signature smile while they shared a quick kiss, but nevertheless a passionate and true one.

"I've missed you" she whispered "I've barely seen you lately"

"I know my rose, it will be over soon, promise" he laid another kiss softly on her lips.

"Dext" Darling called walking towards her twin "Thanks for coming, I know you have to pick Raven later, hopefully we can settle this quickly"

"Not a problem, sis. It's nice to have out lunch together again" he smiled towards his future sister in law "Hey there, Cerise!" he waved his hand clumsily knocking the trey a waitress was carrying and bumping his glasses in the process.

Cerise caught those in midair placing them again on his head.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed to the waitress before looking embarrassed towards her "I guess some things never change, ha?"

"Luckily they don't" Cerise chuckled.

"Your table is ready" they heard and so made their way inside.

"Hey, sis" Daring called staying behind for a second "Thanks for arranging this, I really needed it"

"No problem, big bro" she smiled tenderly "Hard to believe you are going to take the throne in a couple of days. It seems like just yesterday we were fencing against the empty armor in the halls"

"Yeah, things changed" he sighted looking hopelessly in love towards his red rose.

Darling just giggled poking her elbow in his ribs "Go on then, go be with her"

He chuckled "Alright, see you at the table"

"Yeah" she watched the picture perfect scenario. All of them together, portraying exactly how a family should look like. While the Bad Hood family hadn't been as united as now, the Charmings had never been so apart.

Of course, the King approved of their marriage and of all the relationships the siblings had. Daring with a rebel and a half wolf, Dexter with the Evil Queen's daughter and Darling with a wonderlandian knight. But their mother…the Queen, well that was a completely different chapter.

"Darling! Come on over, we are about to order" they called her back to reality.

"Ye-yeah, coming" she snapped out of her trance and joined them.

"So, we should talk about the land" Dexter pushed his glasses up to his nose "Daring, you are the oldest, you will inherit all the kingdom, but in the event of Darling or myself getting married-"

"Do you already have their wedding present?" Darling interrupted amused by his sudden stutter at the question.

"Wh-why of course! All wrapped up and-"

"Can I ask for a present now, Dexter?" Cerise smiled heartedly.

"Su-sure! What would you like?"

"I would love if we could talk about the old days" she said "Can you bring some of those memories back?"

He grinned in his own charming way "I would love to give you that present, Cerise" he laid back, removed his crown and gazed to the ceiling completely immerse in his head, a huge smile taking over his face "Remember the time we played against the mountain trolls for the semifinals?"

Soon, the table was filled with the good old times. They stole away an afternoon of those precious memories. They shared some laughs and stories, for in those moments, there were no titles or responsibilities, they were just a family gathered. It was perfect.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it since it's been so long! I still have a small chapter to follow this story, but after that, I'm afraid there is not much. So, sorry, but I can't make any promises at the moment. But I can't go without first shouting out a big THANK YOU to all of those who asked and encouraged me to continue this fic. And to those that have supported me and my fics throug reviews, likes, follows and so on, you are awesome! Thank you very much! And hopefully, see you next time!**


	3. Shielded

**Happy Valentine's, short part 3, hope you enjoy it! Sorry if is not as romantic as it should be in this date, will try to do something better later on.**

* * *

Cerise had her arm wrapped around Daring's. She loved how safe and shielded she felt next to him. Now that the hood was long gone, whenever she needed to feel protected, she would turn to him, knowing that her prince would be there to save her.

"Ok, so, we do need to go to the palace and talk some treaties over" Dexter said out loud "plus, you guys have to check the wedding preparations. The cook has been complaining about the menu you chose over and over. So please, calm him down?"

"Of course, little brother" the oldest Charming flashed his signature smile, which was almost as blinding as the dozen of flashes that came after. A group of people surrounded them on their way to the palace.

"Darling! Over here, smile!"

"Prince Dexter, a question about being the best man of the year!"

"Daring, Daring, a photo for the newspaper!"

The three siblings had grown used to that, but feeling like a deer faced by sudden light, Cerise recoiled a little, her ears spiking back, a gesture, Daring had come to interpret as her feeling threatened and scared.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging Cerise close to his chest to then lay a kiss on her head.

"It's alright, my rose" he mumbled and just when she was about to smile and look up, a new group of people appeared.

"You don't deserve to be here!" a girl screamed.

"Rebel, not Royal, she won't be loyal!" some chanted.

Daring frowned at them feeling his primal instincts kicking in, his beast side taking over.

"Oh no" mumbled Dexter.

"No sympathizers" Darling said through clenched jaw.

Cerise looked away, she was in no fighting mood. This wouldn't be the first time a group of people had looked down on her for being a Rebel and for being a half wolf. Any other day, she would had snapped her yellow eyes at them, but not today.

Daring noticed this and he promptly took action "Stay with her, would you?" he told his siblings walking directly to the multitude.

"Oh, is Prince Charming, so handsome" the chatter began, but he cut them short.

"If you aren't here to support your monarchs, then please leave the gates of the palace"

"We support you, Prince Daring, it's her we don't approve of"

"Lucky for me, I don't need your approval"

"She is a Rebel! Her parents where the first one to go off script! She is a half wolf!"

"And let's not forget that I am a beast!" he stated harshly but solemnly.

"But you are our Prince, she isn't our princess. You used to say Royals and Rebels were of a different kind. That they shouldn't mix"

"Those were my words, but I have changed. And if you don't approve of Royals marring Rebels, then great, don't marry a Rebel, but you have no saying in my personal life. My marriage shouldn't be of your concern"

"But it is of our concern!" one shouted "Who rules over us matters to the people! We have been loyal to the crown and now you want us to bow down to someone that has no merits among us or the royal family. Whomever you marry affects us greatly. So yes, Your Highness, it is of our concern who you marry"

Daring felt silent at these words. He knew he loved Cerise more than anyone or anything, but he too had responsibilities as heir to the throne, he hadn't neglected them, but had favored his happiness over his duties.

He turned his back taming the beast and regrouped with his fiancé and siblings.

"Are you alright?" Darling asked knowing that expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm good" he answered dryly rushing to them.

Cerise smiled and caressed his features, which softened immediately at her touch. He took her hand and laid a kiss on it.

"Let's go inside"

* * *

 **Well, once again, thank you for your support! It's awesome to see and read all your reviews, your follows and favs! Hopefully I'll see you again soon! Have a nice one!**


	4. Destiny

**WARING: Careful with the cliff...hanger. :p I just saw (literally 3 hours ago) the Beauty and the Beast movie, I actually liked it very much and it reminded me that I _really_ needed to keep this story going. So, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

"Mother won't come" Dexter said to his twin.

"I can't believe she won't give him her blessing!" Darling felt her blood boiling "Would it kill her to welcome Cerise into the family"

"It might. She hasn't talk to me directly ever since I brought Raven home once"

"I know, you don't have to tell me, she basically exiled me when I joined Wonderland's Guards with Chase"

"And when you moved in with him" Dexter added slyly.

"But Daring…she still cares for him, I know it. In her own way…"

"She worries about us; she just doesn't know how to react to our…decisions. Plus, she is about to be overthrown by a Rebel"

"Still, it would be a good symbolic gesture to support them, after all this strikes and no sympathizers, the crown should show some backup for the future monarchs"

"Well, it seems like we will have to keep it together then" Dext smiled.

"As per usual" she returned the gesture with her own charm.

* * *

"You must act properly" the royal counselor said while accompanying the future queen through her schedule.

"Would you like the salmon flowers as a center piece or the carmine roses?" a woman held the two options in front of her.

"Carmine" Cerise answered the obvious for her.

"You will address your subjects every time you see them; they have to bow down in return" the counselor continued.

"Is red velvet a good idea for a wedding cake?" the chef crossed his arms indignantly.

"Daring and I thought it would be a nice change to-"

"You will have to attend charity once a month and create your own in due time, but, tic-tac, Highness" the man unrolled the to-do- list to continue reading.

"I have to insist, traditional gown is far more appropriate than the dress you intend to wear, is far too simple" the tailor huffed.

"My family tradition should be taken into consideration as well" Cerise replied a bit frustrated.

"Then, after the official act, you must take over the royal responsibilities. Once the honeymoon is over, you'll have a coronation, in which the Queen Charming will pass over-"

"Enough!" Cerise finally snapped throwing her hands up to her sides growling at the spectators.

"Your Highness! Such outburst cannot be tolerated! This of course would never happened if… well, you wouldn't understand" the counselor rolled up the scroll.

"Why? Because I'm not a Royal?"

He fixed his glasses "Indeed" he pierced through her yellowish eyes "All the other girls, all the Royals, have been preparing their whole lives for this moment, to be able to fulfil their destinies, to be what their people need"

Cerise flinched at his words, he didn't talk out of malice, for once.

"You, on the other hand, went so far off script that are now endangering the future of this kingdom"

"That is not my intention! I never asked for any of this! One doesn't choose who to love and-"

"Yes, of course, _love_. Do you love the Prince enough to let him do the right thing?"

"What?"

"He is meant to be _the_ Prince Charming. All his childhood he prepared for this moment, we dedicated our entire lives to see him in that throne and now… we are stuck with you, a half-wolf Rebel girl that takes our solemnities and jobs as a joke. That despises so much our way of living that she rather snap her yellow eyes at us than work with us to make this come true. So tell me your future Highness, what makes you so special that you think you can change an entire kingdom and it's costumes solely that you can feel at home?"

"I-I…" she gazed around all those people, and felt her body tremble. Then she turned around and did what she hadn't in a long while; she ran.

She sprinted to the exit at the same moment Darling was opening the door, only for them to exchange quick glances and for Darling to notice the hot tears building on her friend's eyes before Cerise looked away and disappeared through the halls.

* * *

Daring was practicing his vows in front of the mirror, he hadn't been this nervous since he proposed. He chuckled to himself after reciting one of his anecdotes hoping that maybe the crowd would laugh alongside him.

When he was about to say why he loved Cerise so much, his door swung opened and he saw through the reflection his red rose standing there.

"Cerise!" he said "what are you doing here? Tring to steal some of my vows for you to say? The wedding is in two days, you better have them all written down by now" he said jokingly, but his smile faded when he notices her teary eyes and troubled expression "Hey, is everything alright, love?" he walked towards her, but before he could reach her, she took one step away.

"We need to talk" she turned around and started to walk for him to follow.

"Cerise! Wait" He chased after her desperately until she finally made a full stop in the gardens, far away enough for the guards no to hear them.

"Could you please tell me what is wrong?" he begged.

Cerise started to pace around trying to make some sense out of everything.

"I-I don't know if I can, all this has been…I'm not what they need, you are their prince, I'm just-" she startled to ramble, unable to say it.

Daring caught her hands to finally face her eyes "What is it, Love?"

"It's all of this, all the formalities, the royalty, the expectation!" she backed away.

"I know it's hard, but I'm sure we can work it out, we have faced worst back in-"

"I can't do it, Daring!" she finally yelled out of exasperation, her eyes like streaming rivers.

"You-you are having doubts about marring me?" he asked softly trying to get close to her.

"Of course not, I love you and I want to marry so badly that it hurts that we haven't been bond together yet, but I don't think I can be the queen your kingdom needs. The riots-"

"Don't worry about them. I don't care what they say!"

"You should! They are your people; _you_ are going to rule them"

" _We_ are going to. Please Cerise I…I can't do it without you. When I had no will to go on, when I thought I was lost, you were there to keep me together. You make me strong, you made me want to be a better person, you are the best part of me"

"I will always love you, Daring Charming…but maybe we didn't think this through" she whispered resting her forehead against his chest.

"What are you saying?"

"Back in school was one thing, after graduation we were still free, but…now your responsibilities call upon you, I can't be the reason you don't fulfill your destiny"

"You are my destiny, Cerise…" he wrapped his arms around her.

She muffled a sob against him, this hurt far more than she expected, she was there to set him free, but she was too afraid to let go of the embrace.

"Please, don't make this so painful, we both know what is best…"

"I don't care; I love you. I will abdicate to the crown if that's what it takes to be with you"

"You can't turn down your duty, we know that" she caressed his cheek.

"Then don't leave me, please, stay…"

"That's not fair" she pressed her eyes shut "If you love me too, you have to let me go"

He held her tighter fighting a single tear that rolled out of his eye.

"We are meant to be..."

"Not all stories have happy endings, Daring" her voice quivered "I'm sorry I'm not good enough, I just…can't _be_ the Queen they need. Not even your mother thinks I can" she gasped for air and did the hardest thing, she pushed away to walk back inside the castle.

Daring caught her hand before she could disappear "What is going to happen now?"

"I-I don't know" she hugged herself trying to regain some composure.

"Are you leaving?" he desperately needed her by his side now.

Cerise looked away "I'll stay, so we can explain it to your father"

"Don't say that…"

"Good night, Daring" she moved through the shadow and into her room to cry herself to sleep.

But Daring stood there feeling like his heart was about to bleed out, then he was overcome by raging ire because he was so incapable of making the woman he loved stay by his side. How had he lost everything so fast?

He felt himself explode and punched a statue, breaking it in a hundred pieces. He could very well have fallen to his knees and crumble that instant, but instead, a figure came closer to him.

"Is everything alright, brother?"

"Darling!" he said surprised, cleaning his eyes and clearing his throat "Ye-yeah. Just, how-how long have you been there?"

"I've…heard enough of your conversation with Cerise"

He chuckled out of frustration "Then you must know hexactly how I must be"

"I'm sorry, Daring… Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so, sis" he barely looked up "If that's what she wants, I will let her go"

"Daring, don't! She…has just been really stressed out about the wedding plans, it's just that, I'm sure that this will be solved by tomorrow's night" she tried to say it in a convincing tone.

"I don't know" he mumbled before doing his best to smile towards her "thank you, sis. But…I think I want to be alone for a while now" he started to walk into the garden.

Darling sighed at the sight of her brother so broken "So much for happily ever after"

She bit her lower lip pounding for a second until she found absolute resolve.

"Guess I'll have to take this story into my own hands…"

* * *

 **Sorry if I left you at the edge of your seat. I will do my best to keep this story going. That being said, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! The favs, follows and reviews! You are awesome! I will hopefully see you again soon!**


End file.
